


【M2】玩不坏

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 预警：密室囚禁强奸play，“玩”尿，类抹布M2，可能不止于OOC了点开既默认已读且接受预警！强行设定圆（相当于无的）剧情……目的就一个字“爽”，多一个字是“减压”。M2超好玩，我还是不舍得下重手。
Kudos: 1





	【M2】玩不坏

密闭的空间，玛特的双手被固定在天花板上的长长麻绳牢牢捆绑，高高举过头顶，双脚刚好能站在地面上，却无法往前或往后走上一步。玛特睁开双眼，却什么都看不见——有人摘掉了他的护目镜。四周静得放个屁都无所遁形，尽管他现在什么都放不出来。  
在数十上百人的围观下，身中数弹的红发男人深深地吸入人生最后一口烟，两眼陷入一片漆黑。  
这是玛特生前最后的记忆。  
眼前依然是一片漆黑，玛特只能知道自己受到禁锢，说不定还有人悄无声息地观察他，或者说，在监视他。若真是如此，他们该知道他醒了，因为他睁眼了。玛特没有说话，静观其变。  
这个空间里确实有另一个人正对着玛特坐在单人沙发里，但与其说是监视，不如说，他在视奸玛特。无机质色泽的眼睛直勾勾地盯着玛特，瞳孔闪烁贪婪的光芒。看到沉睡的人渐渐转醒，他很高兴，因为他终于可以开始行动了。  
他悄无声息地站起身，走到玛特身后。他伸出双手环抱玛特的腰，隔着监狱服般的黑白横纹衫一路向上滑行。  
玛特惊讶地呼出一句：“Hello？”  
那个人却似乎觉得他有些聒噪，直接往他嘴里塞了颗金属小球，大小正好卡住他的上下颚，让他无法含着说话，既强吞不下去也吐不出口，只能不尴不尬地卡着。  
一点商量余地都不留的境况让玛特想起生前最后时刻，明白自己横竖是逃不掉被人玩的命运，索性闭上眼静静享受，即便睁眼闭眼并没有区别。  
身后的人将脸埋进颈窝深深地呼吸，伸长舌头舔舐光滑干燥的肌肤，肆无忌惮的双手抚摸修长的身体，指腹滑过小小的乳头，手指捻住柔软的乳尖用力拉扯揉搓。陌生而微妙的疼痛打乱了玛特的呼吸，他条件反射地挣扎了一下，却让陌生人玩弄得更加起劲，双手包住不算明显的胸肌用力抓揉，仿佛玩的是女人真正的柔软乳房。不仅如此，陌生人同时用胯撞他的屁股，舔舐侧颈的嘴不轻不重地吸吮啮咬柔软的肉，湿漉漉的轨迹从肩颈蜿蜒至耳背，湿热的呼吸喷进玛特的右耳，红发男人敏感地躲了躲，换来身后人张口含住了迅速发红的耳朵。  
陌生人像是终于玩够了玛特的上半身，放过变得肿胀的乳头，双手向下直奔主题，解开玛特的裤头，连内裤一起扯下裤子。玛特双脚离地的时候晃了晃，捆绑住的两只手腕痛得简直要脱臼，但都比不上清凉的下半身让他心律不齐。光裸的肌肤放大了触觉，玛特明显感觉到贴近他屁股的那处身体部位，有毛，有屌，屌还挺硬挺热。  
他妈的搞半天居然是个裸男在玩自己！  
玛特简直无语了，他瞬间睁开双眼，向后蹬了蹬腿，陌生人轻而易举地抓住他的大腿，危胁性地用力分开，半硬的器官用力撞了撞玛特的臀缝，玛特不自觉地缩了缩后穴。  
“放轻松，能玩得开心些。”左耳响起男人轻佻的声音，不能说话的玛特朝天翻了个大白眼。  
男人不以为忤，双手有滋有味地缓慢抚摸白花花的大腿，滑到富有弹性的后臀，像之前玩弄玛特的胸部那样用力抓揉饱满的臀肉，半硬的性器在臀峰之间来回滑动，龟头时不时戳到腰窝，囊袋轻轻撞到后臀，发出不太明显的拍击声。明明还没有进入主题，玛特却有种被人开操的错觉。  
男人像是感知玛特所想，停下动作，稍稍远离了玛特光裸的下半身。不待玛特松一口气，冰凉的手指揉了揉紧缩的后穴，不顾他意愿地将食指捅进干涩的直肠。出乎意料的是，男人不知什么时候挖了润滑剂，手指的进去并没有给玛特带来剧烈的疼痛，只是强烈的不适应。  
“啊，宝贝，你里面真热，真想看看我的鸡巴在里面操出水的模样。”湿热紧窒的内壁包裹着发凉的手指，高低温差舒服得男人开始在玛特耳边口不择言。玛特大部分注意力都在被捅的后穴，对他的话左耳进右耳出，反正嘴里被塞了东西也说不了话。  
细长的食指在玛特的直肠里滑进滑出，有些润滑剂从进出的间隙流了出来，顺着大腿曲线往下爬。男人陆续加进两三根手指，玛特不知道是男人手指够细还是自己的肛门够给力，他居然能适应男人四根手指在自己体内滑进滑出，还像游戏跑图似的四处扩张。  
随着手指的增加，耳边男人的喘息声也越发粗重，他不断舔舐玛特发红的耳廓，湿热的舌头甚至伸进玛特的耳道，配合手指进出的节奏操弄玛特的耳朵。即便自认对男人毫无感觉，感官刺激也令玛特的小兄弟不得不违心地抬起了头，鼻间哼出若有似无的呻吟。四只手指的探索一步步深入，差一点点就触到令玛特疯狂的那一处，当时玛特还不知道，只此一点，足以让他在欲望的海洋中沉沦。  
感觉玛特对手指入侵的适应渐入佳境，男人抽到湿淋淋的手指，撸了几下自己的阴茎，将硬得发疼的器官也撸得湿淋淋后，龟头对准开始闭合的开口捅了进去。  
真枪上阵的触感和细长的手指多少有些不同，玛特的后穴只是吞进膨大的头部，他就觉得热胀的程度和之前完全不是一个级别。他仰着头，有些茫然地哼了一声。男人顿了顿，深入浅出地操弄变得柔软的穴口。  
奇异的感觉一点点袭上玛特的大脑，他的双眼不由自主地分泌生理泪水，唾液也绕过口中的小球溢出嘴角。鲜少接触阳光而略显苍白的脸染上层层绯红，恍若不胜酒力的少女，无声地撩拨旁观者的心弦。  
玛特的变化尽收男人眼底，他口渴似的咽了咽并不存在的唾沫，伸手拿开玛特嘴里的金属小球，下身动作的幅度越来越大。为了方便更深入地干进玛特的身体里，他双手捞起玛特结实的大腿，整根阴茎大开大合地操起已经湿润无比的肉穴。  
脱离了口塞物的阻碍，玛特的呻吟止不住地往外涌，男人的阴囊不断撞击柔软又不失弹性的肌肤，和运动间流出的水剂一起发出旖旎的交响曲。  
男人热烫的阴茎捅进比手指更深入的位置，狠狠地蹭上玛特的前列腺，那足以令他彻底陷入疯狂一的点，激得玛特的五官都扭曲起来，控制不住地涕泗横流。男人听着玛特越发高亢的哭喊，更加兴奋地针对他的G点埋头苦干。没多久玛特就生生被身后的人操射了，浓稠的精液喷涌而出，玛特陷入头脑空白的失神。  
后穴因高潮紧紧绞住男人的性器，忍耐已久的男人用力地挺进收紧的甬道，一股又一股精液射进玛特的身体深处，刺激得玛特身体微微打颤，嘴里哼出意味不明的声音。  
玛特还没缓过劲，仰着脑袋，双眼失神。男人意犹未尽地操了几下放松的后穴，还是不想就这么退出尤物的身体，他紧紧抱着玛特，两具汗津津的胴体肉贴着肉，被束缚的人任由另一个人对自己上下其手。噢，玛特还有件皱得不如不穿的polo衫。  
十分色情的画面。  
男人的手指抚摸玛特温润的双唇，并起两指插进微张的嘴，模拟方才操他的频率在他嘴里抽送，手指越探越深，塞得玛特缩着胃吐出不少唾液。手指稍稍退出一些，安抚般摩挲粗糙的舌面，轻柔地玩弄柔软的舌头。玛特下意识地吞咽分泌过多的唾液，同时吸了吸男人作恶的手指。男人顿时难耐地发出低吼，抽出湿淋淋的手指，同时阴茎猛地从玛特的身体里退出来，而另一只在亵玩乳头的手朝天打了个响指。  
捆绑玛特双手的麻绳突然向下放了不少，双腿脱力的他猝不及防地跪坐在地上，失去人肉塞子的后穴不断流出白色浊液，玛特的下半身一塌糊涂。像是经过精确计算一般，玛特的双手依然在头顶上吊着，他冷淡地转头“看”向陌生人，没有说话。  
男人充满欲望的声音再次响起：  
“我改变主意了，我要先操穿你上面那张嘴。”  
玛特听罢嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，纵欲的声音带着诱惑的喑哑：  
“来呀。”  
男人从玛特身后走到他面前，捏住他的下巴将带着余温和腥膻的性器塞进被强行打开的嘴。玛特的下巴被捏住闭不了嘴，他便像死鱼一样一动不动。  
男人对玛特的扫兴丝毫不受影响，他轻轻挺腰抽送，疲软的性器缓慢摩擦脆弱的口腔黏膜和粗糙的舌面。不输于后穴的湿热令他的喘息越发粗重，蜇伏的凶兽渐渐苏醒，不多时就胀得玛特呼吸变得困难，性器的摩擦不断刺激口腔唾液分泌，玛特不自觉地吞咽了两口，换来男人更加粗暴的抽送，竟真有不捅穿他的喉咙誓不罢休的狠劲。  
不知过了多久，玛特的嘴酸得合不上了，男人依旧没有要射的迹象。玛特的意识再次脱离控制，他难受地哼出如泣如诉的呻吟。男人松开玛特的下巴，双手抱着他的脑袋，下身越发用力地挺进他的嘴，硕大的龟头蹭进喉咙深处，刺激得玛特不断干呕，口腔紧缩的吸引力爽得男人几乎直接射出来。  
但男人却在临近高潮的时刻生生打断疯狂的操弄，反而稍稍退出一些，在粗糙的舌面上留恋地滑蹭了一会儿，又整根抽出，用手撸动了几下，浓稠的精液尽数射到玛特脸上。玛特的嘴来不及合上，溅到了一些，更为浓郁的腥气引得他皱了皱眉。  
男人缓过高潮的劲，专心欣赏了好一会儿玛特汗水夹杂精液的脸，十分愉快地将脸上凝成一团的精液抹开了一些。沾了精液的手指接着意犹未尽地摩挲红肿的双唇，男人凑近玛特的脸，萦绕在一起的呼吸引诱他吸吮红发男人的嘴唇，继而深深吻住眼前人，尽情品尝对方的软舌。两人的呼吸在热烈的舌吻中变得紊乱而缠绵，坐在地上的男人紧紧环抱同样坐着的玛特，两个人的阴茎蹭到一起，随着两人不断加深的吻若有似无地相互摩擦。  
玛特实在没有力气回应，只得任由男人为所欲为。亲够本的男人很快便不满于当前的姿势，他抬手在半空打了个响指，捆绑玛特手腕的麻绳开始收紧。沾满汗水、润滑剂、精液和不明液体的身体再次被吊起，不同的是，这次玛特不仅双脚刚好站在地上，背后还靠着一堵柔软的墙，奇异的触感让玛特错觉背后贴的是直立放置的床垫。  
男人抬起玛特的左腿，摸了摸尚且柔软的穴口，他探入一个指节随意抽送了几下，湿热的口食髓知味地缩紧不让它退出来。男人开心地亲了亲玛特抬起的大腿内侧，无视后者附赠的白眼，扶着不知何时又硬了起来的阴茎挺入头部。略粗的异物入侵令玛特哼了一声，男人抬起玛特另一条腿，性器深入浅出地不断挺进玛特的后穴，强奸他的灵魂。  
有了前面的经验，玛特已经不排斥性事，哪怕是不情愿的性事。虽然他不知道这个强奸犯是谁，但他决定一边从中享受快乐，一边寻找生机。  
是的，沉溺于性欲的人必将毁于性欲，玛特有的是耐心等这个精力旺盛的种马露出破绽。  
玛特的脸和身体因性器在体内的摩擦再次泛红，他放任自己随着男人狂野的动作大声呻吟，激得男人一边律动一边施以更强烈的刺激。  
男人摸了摸玛特汗湿的脸，捏住他的下巴再次深吻起来，灵活的舌头搅得他的口腔不断流出唾液，流了一下巴。玛特的意识有些涣散，逸出若有似无的呻吟。在玛特即将窒息前，男人松开玛特的口，沿着口水的痕迹一路向下舔舐，受到布料的阻碍，他直接粗暴地撕开，口里叼着离心脏更近的左乳，那一瞬间玛特才堪堪意识到，自己似乎没有心跳。  
玛特的乳头是淡淡的咖啡色，被男人轻咬拉扯后充血出更深的颜色，在男人看来这很可口，让他恨不得直接一口咬下来吃进嘴里。  
“嘶——”突如其来的锐痛令玛特惊呼，吊起的两只手腕转了转。男人立刻松口，吸了吸红肿的乳尖，转而攻击右边的奶头。他的双手用力抓揉饱满的臀肉，有一下没一下地用力拍打，在上面留下深深的手印。  
三管齐下令玛特开始崩溃，他一边呻吟一边喊着“够了不要了快到了”，身体无助地扭动弓起，却受制于男人的强硬动作。  
龟头不断滑蹭玛特的前列腺，比起高潮玛特更多涌出的，是危险的尿意。  
妈的，继操到射精之后，是操尿吗……玛特在心里狠狠啐了一口，却只能任由事态发展。  
后穴不断使力缩紧，男人抬眼看到玛特失神的脸，意识到他真的快高潮了。男人松开玛特可怜兮兮的乳头，让身体贴得更紧，他含着玛特的左耳，下身抽送得更快更大力，直到玛特哭着尿了两个人一身。  
这个行径显然出乎男人意料，但更令人惊讶的是，男人这次高潮，射出来的是比玛特的更为热烫的尿液。  
更过分的是，男人直接尿在玛特的身体里。  
“……”玛特气到想暴粗，无奈体力不支，昏过去了。  
男人退出玛特的身体，热流争先恐后地从玛特体内流出，刺激得玛特无意识地抽动身体。  
“乖孩子，乖孩子……”男人一手搂紧玛特，一手在半空打了个响指，玛特身上的一切禁制得到解除，他捉住玛特的左右手，分别亲了亲手腕，除掉身上的破布，便打横抱着玛特走进不远处的浴池。  
热水的浸润迅速缓解了玛特的各种不适，令他睡得更沉。浴池的深度刚及他的肩膀，男人比他更修长一些，昏沉的他靠在男人胸膛，没有发现他同样听不到男人的心跳。  
男人细致地清理玛特的身体，从鲜红的头发，到立体的脸，再到结实的身体，包括红肿的后穴。  
“虽然不洗也不影响我们接着玩乐，但是清洗过总归方便些。”男人一边洗理玛特的下身，一边自言自语。  
“你可能已经发现，在这个空间，虽然被剥夺视力，但是不受生存限制，不会饥饿，不剧烈消耗体力就不会疲惫到昏厥，可以无限高潮，无限射精……”  
“可惜强奸灵魂却无法玷污或占有灵魂，否则你早已是我的。”  
“你本来应该直升天堂，只是运气不错，半路被我劫走了。”  
“你很好玩，但是再不放你走会有麻烦……”  
“幸好我总有办法见到你，或者说，你总会需要我……”  
“即便是天使，也难逃欲望。”  
“回见，亲爱的玛特。”  
热烈的阳光穿透眼皮，烧灼玛特的睡意。玛特不情愿地睁开眼睛，目力所及皆是载歌载舞的和平，人们愿意飞就展开翅膀，想做爱便就地求欢，每个人都一丝不挂，却习以为常。  
玛特眨了眨眼睛，甩开荒唐的梦，终于意识到，他身在天堂。  
END  
2020.06.21


End file.
